


Mondays are usually bad.

by Cherry_mandarin (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, English, F/M, Fangirls, Hotel Sex, Hotels, I Blame Tumblr, Kink, Lingerie, London, One Shot, Overworked and underfucked, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Stockings, Train Sex, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cherry_mandarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted this a while ago under a different title but I deleted after a couple of days due to me not liking it. However I decided to post it again. It involves some humour, a lot of smut and a naughty bit of PDA on a crowded train.<br/>Stuff like this never happens in stinking reality but oh it'd be sweet if it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays are usually bad.

Naomi wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Mondays but this particular Monday had been a merciless bitch of a day. Starting off with the fuse going on her hair straighteners forcing her to attempt a messy bun which resembled a chavvy teenage girls rather than the chic look she wanted, she had no clean tights and had to settle for a pair of hold up stockings under her skirt, while grabbing a coffee on the way to work some uppity business man knocked into her causing her coffee to spill on her blouse and over her shoes. She grizzled and stuck in her earphones, her mood plummeted as the train filled up to sardines in a tin levels.

Once at work she had no sooner fired up her computer and Janice from accounts decided to show everyone her honeymoon photos and give them all in in depth rundown of said honeymoon. Naomi fixed her grin and made the polite remarkes, she couldn't have given a fiddlers fart about any of it in all honesty. The morning plodded on in its usual way but not before Glynn (office nobhead) pointed out the coffee on her blouse. "How'd you miss that mouth Naomi? Hahahaha!"  
Prick.

In her lunch hour she scrolled through her tumblr doing her cheeky bit of fangirling which lifted her mood so the afternoon passed by smoothly and come home time Naomi was in a better frame of mind.  
She swung her bag over her shoulder and trotted off to the station. Well it comes in 3's as she saying goes and nothing could've prepared her for the next run of awkward that was heading her way. The hair bobble snapped sending her hair drooping to the side, Naomi sighed and pulled it loose.  
'I wonder if looking like a scarecrow is a look I can pull off?' She thought while getting her phone to check her appearance, she rummaged in her bag and pulled it out but in her haste she dropped it. "Fuck!" she grumbled bending to retrieve the slippery fucker and it was then she heard it, the sound of fabric tearing, her skirt!  
"No!!" She knew without a doubt her skirt had torn further than was decent at the back.  
'Now why did you buy the stupid thing? Oh because you watched Mad Men and had delusions of slinking about in your pencil skirt.' She thought bitterly. A few fellow commuters sniggered at her current state, she hated them in their crisp white shirts and power suits. Bunch of tossers the lot of them!

She boarded the train, of course all the seats had been taken so she grabbed a hold of the hand loop while doing her best avoiding eye contact expression. The train jolted into motion and Naomi almost cracked a smile at the thought of soon being home and putting this Monday of hell behind her. At least no one had commented on the fact her arse was practically on display..yet. As the train pulled to a halt a few more passengers squished on and Naomi felt herself lean against someone, she whipped round quickly muttering a sorry. Now she had another 45 minutes of close bodily contact with strangers...great! She tried to stand in a way that would allow no contact but it soon became impossible so she just let the occasional bumps and contact happen and kept her cool. Whoever was stood behind her was wearing cologne and she found herself discreetly sniffing the fresh woody scent wondering what he looked like. Another small jolt and she swayed into the stranger again only this time she didn't move.  
'What are you playing at you mad cow?!' Her brain scolded. Another jolt and she felt a hand on her thigh...her exposed thigh at the back. 

Naomi pressed into the stranger a little more firmly while slightly parting her legs. It hit her like a wave. She started to feel that deep ache of arousal, the kind that where your body's only reaction is wanton and hungry. The slight parting of her legs gave the stranger no doubt as to what she wanted right now, she was positively inviting him to touch her in this overcrowded train while all around people played on their tablets, read their newspapers, checked their phones or stared out of the window. He still hadn't moved his hand and Naomi wondered if she had made a stupid mistake, feeling brave she ground her arse against him. If he was in any mistake about her intentions before now he wasn't, his hand drew up closer warm and soft on her skin. Naomi felt herself getting wet as he cupped her arse cheek and gave it a light squeeze. She looked around the carriage again, everyone was oblivious to what was going on.

He stroked up near her stocking tops and snuck his hand between her legs. Naomi gasped and immediately made out she was coughing to avoid the glances. She looked over her shoulder at the stranger, she wanted to put a face to the fingers on her skin. She wasn't prepared for who's lusty stare she met.  
The stranger winked and she grinned like an idiot...she knew him but only because he was famous. Who would believe you if you ever said you had let Tom Hiddleston caress you intimately on a train? No one. Yet this was happening..he was wearing his glasses and a dark zip up leather jacket. His hair was an unruly mop of blonde curls. She couldn't believe it herself. He whispered softly into her ear "Next stop, we get off." She nodded and turned round. His fingers slowly crept higher as he rubbed her clit through her underwear. Naomi felt her legs start to tremble 'Shit like this doesn't happen to women like me..' She thought.

The train slowed and he slipped his fingers away from her while grasping her hand, the doors opened and he pulled her with him out onto the platform. They rushed hurriedly through the throng of people till they approached an escalator.  
"Do you have someplace in mind?" Tom asked her.  
"No..I thought you did..I'm not even near my home." she hoped this wasn't going to be the end of this little encounter.  
"Fuck it! I'll sort it." he growled.  
Once again he took the lead and they walked out of the station onto the street. A familiar sign of the Premier Inn hotel was across the street.  
He looked down at her as if she would complain. "It has a bed doesn't it? What more do we need?" She had done her fair share of the cheapo hotels in her late teens and early twenties but Tom didn't seem the sort who would've ever graced the P.I with his presence.  
"It's not that bad you know." Naomi replied.

They started were they had left off as soon as the lift doors closed. He pulled her flush against him kissing her with an intensity that made her moan and sent his glasses askew.  
"Ooh you naughty fucker.." she gasped as he rocked his hips into her letting her feel the straining hard-on in his jeans. She didn't care that her hair was a mess or that there was coffee stain on her blouse or even the fact her arse had made a grand entrance on the platform anymore, all she cared about was getting him in that room and fucking his brains out.  
"I'm going to shag you silly." he breathed on her neck, sucking the sensitive skin making her sigh.  
"You better had.."  
They stumbled out of the lift in varying degrees of undress and made for the room.

Tom flung the door open wide and without even a pause they fell onto the bed ripping and tugging at their remaining clothes, desperate to be rid of them.  
He tugged her knickers down, she could feel the wet warmth of her juices all over her skin. He trailed a finger up her folds and smiling as it came away slick, she gave a little moan as he slowly played with her, opening her up for him.  
His dick was painfully hard, he had done some daring stuff but the whole rubbing a strangers pussy on a crowded train had to be up there. She was cute looking in that office girl way but the ripped skirt and stocking tops had been too much to ignore, plus she had rubbed her plump little arse against him...what's a bloke to do?  
Take her to the Premier Inn and fuck her apparently.

"God I'm so turned on..." she whined as he finger fucked her and lavished attention on her tits, kissing and biting them.  
Naomi was so close to cumming, she grabbed his curly hair and pushed him lower.  
"Lick me." her thighs fell open wider as he nestled between them.  
He loved a woman who knew what she liked and hearing her cries spurred him on, stroking his ego.  
The wetness coated his chin and she tightened up beautifully around his fingers.  
She looked up at him, her brown eyes glazed over and her cheeks flushed and he couldn't wait a minute longer. He sank into her watching her face as she took all of him in one go.  
"You're a big boy." She teased "I did wonder...now I know..." he snapped his hips into her and she let out a "Ooft!"  
It made him grin.  
"I should return the favour, I was going to suck you off." Naomi offered.  
"You can next time." he ground against her and she wrapped her legs around him.  
"There'll be a next time?" Cheeky sarcasm dripped through her tone and Tom laughed.  
"Ehehe, there will but right now less chatty more fucky ok?"  
"Get a move on then." She demanded and pulled him forward.

The bed springs creaked comically as he hammered into her. 'If there's a heaven then this is it.' She thought. Tom fucked her like a sailor on shore leave, rough and demanding.  
"You little slut.." he moaned and she knew he had to be close.  
"Fuck me..dirty fucking bastard.." she grabbed his hair and kissed him. He tried to hold off but he came thanks to her choice of words spilling inside her hotly.  
He looked sexy as fuck in that moment, Naomi let him flop forward onto her tits while he caught his breath.  
"Oh my word...darling, that was incredible."  
Naomi sniggered, he was so out of puff.  
"I've just...I can't believe I've just been fucked by you." she inwardly cursed.  
Stupid mouth! Stupid brain!  
"Well I'm not in the habit of doing this love." his smile was infectious.  
"Ok I believe you thousands wouldn't." She rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously. I have never done anything like this, I mean I've had one night stands, flings or whatever but..."  
"You've never had a weirdo grinding up on your crotch..I get it. She cut in.  
"Oh I have but you know but usually it's 2am and I'm on the dance floor, you're not weird by the way."  
He sat up and reached for his phone "Can I have your number?"  
Tom tapped her number in and then paused as if realising "Err I didn't get your name did I? Sorry."  
"File it under crazy random train shag."  
They both laughed "Bit of a mouthful, howabout your name instead?" Tom asked.  
"Alright, Naomi, you want my surname or are we good with just Naomi?"  
"I have a Naomi W so you will be Naomi..?" he waited for her to go on.  
"P.I, Let's use that." she chuckled to herself remembering all the times she and her mates had stayed here and named it the glamorous P.I.  
"Naomi P.I..ok darling. So I'll call you.."  
Well she knew this bit well enough, the usual 'I will call you routine' so Naomi started dressing in her tattered skirt and stained blouse.  
"I'll call you a cab if you like seeing as your skirt is..well." he looked a bit awkward now that the moment had passed.  
"Yeah. That's fine."  
They had a quick kiss in the lobby before going their separate ways.

The taxi ride at least afforded her some dignity rather than strutting home so there was that.  
Naomi still couldn't quite believe it had happened though.  
'I shagged Tom Hiddleston.'  
Later that night in bed she scrolled through the images on her tumblr, or course Tom was all over her dashboard. They might as well rename it tomblr. It was surreal to think a mere 4 hours ago she'd been in a premier inn room banging him.  
"Well old girl it'll be a fun story to tell after a few drinks." She said to herself while knowing there was zero chance of hearing from Tom again. 

She was just about to turn in for the night when her phone buzzed.  
"How about Friday? Dinner & drinks? xx" It was Tom.  
'Holy fuck, are you shitting me!' her mind was a whirl of excitement as she typed out "sounds lovely, what time? xx"  
"8.30, I'll pick you up and drive to my place, the restaurant is round the corner from mine. Looking forward to it Naomi. xx"  
Naomi gave a squeal and replied "see you then. xx"  
She read his text again while smirking to herself 'looking forward to it are you? I'll bet you fucking are..'  
The smile lingered on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr...I really do. 
> 
> I know I tend to throw in a fair bit of uk slang in my fics too..apologies.


End file.
